Episode Guide
The following is the list of episodes of Sing It Up Series Overview Episodes Season 1 {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|Series # ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|Season # ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|Episode title ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|Original air date ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|Prod. code ! style="background:#800080; color:#FFFFFF;"|U.S. viewers (millions) |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" ! id="ep1" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2"|1 |'1' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Pilot |'April 17, 2015''' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-0"|'101' |'19.5' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|Rachel (Ailsa Maplesden) and Lia (Emma Nisbet) got into New York Music Academy (NYMA). So they leave their present high school and go to the school to fullfill their dream as a singer. But they didn't notice that the kids over in the music school always break into songs for no reason. They also got in trouble because they accidently spill juice and lunch on Jane (Anna Nisbet). What will they do? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep2" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|2 |'2' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Filming Music Video' |'April 24, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'102' |'11.3' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|When Rachel and Lia stole Jane's and Kennedy's spot in a music video. Kennedy and Jane became so angry that they decided to ruin their voice for the music video. What will Rachel and Lia do? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep3" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|3 |'3' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'On Set' |'May 8, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'103' |'9.1' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|For Rachel's new music video, the school invited musical sensation GeGe (Demi Lovato) to teach Rachel everything she needs to know. But things gets hard when the gang have to deal with GeGe craziness and weirdness |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep4" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|4 |'4' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Boyfriend Cheating?' |'May 22, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'104' |'4.4' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|Jane gets really mad when she sees Rachel speaking with her boyfriend, Ryan. So she tries to get rid of her in order of get back together with Ryan. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep5" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|5 |'5' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Get Back Together' |'May 29, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'105' |'4.2' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|Rachel gets broken when she finds out that Ryan and Jane are getting back together. What will Rachel do? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep5" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|6 |'6' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Solving Mystery' |'June 12, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'106' |'3.9' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|Somebody has mysteriously stolen Rachel's project. So the gang wanting to find out who is it but they had no idea who did it because everyone else is focusing on their project! Who could it be? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep7" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|7 |'7' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Rachel's Audition' |'June 26, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'107' |'3.5' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|Rachel is going to give an audition for The American Voice so she asks from Lia to help her with the rehearsals. But Lia has something else in her mind and she can't help Rachel as the best she can. What is this? Will Rachel make it on The Blind Auditions? And what Jane has to do with all of this? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep8" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|8 |'8' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Lia's Rebel Life' |'July 3, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'108' |'3.2' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|When Lia thought that she has been good lately. She decide to become bad again by doing vadalism to the school but then at the end, she got in trouble. In a meanwhile, Rachel and the rest of the gang is rehearsing for a big musical show. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#800080" ! id="ep9" scope="row" style="text-align: center; background:#800080"|9 |'9' | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|'Sing It Up-A-Morris' |'July 10, 2015' | id="cite_ref-gov_3-1"|'109-110' |'14.2' |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #800080"|When Roy and the gang got stuck in New York then they meet Rachel and Lia and they invited them to live in their house and go to their school as a visit. Roy and the gang had fun in the school and sing along to the words. Meanwhile, Principal Andrea have booked Katy Perry to sing live in the school. Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes